


white chocolate space egg

by inlovewithnight



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: One or two of the guys stare in, like, an interested way, like Jamie’s egg sacs being all flushed and ripe makes them hot, and Tyler pays attention to those ones, because they’re his potential competition around here.





	white chocolate space egg

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Z and C for cheering this one on.

Tyler’s usually pretty good at noticing when Jamie goes a little off. He’s never been able to pin down the pattern—it follows a rhythm he’s just not attuned to at all—but he usually picks up on Jamie not being himself.

He’s had a lot on his mind lately, though, and somehow he didn’t notice anything until he turns around in the shower and sees Jamie standing there with big swellings on each side of his body, just over the ribs, red and puffy at the edges and a deep bruised purple in the center.

“Shit, dude.” Tyler gestures at him and Jamie blushes, wrapping his arms protectively around himself. “You’re supposed to take care of that before it gets this far!”

“Don’t.” Jamie ducks his head under the water, arms still around himself. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Is that why you’re not playing like your usual studly self? I know they bother you when they get like that.” Tyler’s not a ‘phib gene carrier himself—obviously, he doesn’t have the build for it, he couldn’t support a growing clutch for a week, much less a full pregnancy cycle—but he’s learned way more about it since being on a team with Jamie. It’s important to be supportive and stuff.

“I’m fine!” Jamie’s voice rises too much, enough that the other guys in the room turn and look over. That makes Jamie turn red and get louder, waving his hands at everybody. “Fuck off! Nothing to see here!”

Nothing but his egg sacs, all purple and puffy and exposed when he waved his hands. Some of the guys flinch and look away. Some size Jamie up like they didn’t know or something, which is bullshit, everybody knows that Jamie is a carrier. Hockey News did a profile on it.

One or two of the guys stare in, like, an interested way, like Jamie’s egg sacs being all flushed and ripe makes them hot, and Tyler pays attention to those ones, because they’re his potential competition around here. ‘Phib carriers don’t hook up with anyone they’re not close to when they’re ripe, but team is close. Team counts.

And Tyler doesn’t like to share.

**

He corners Jamie again in the parking lot. “Meet you at your place,” he says, waving his keys. “Do you have food plans or should I stop and get some?”

Jamie gives him a sullen look, but says, “Stop and get something. With fries,” before he gets in his truck and takes off. Tyler knew he would win this one. Jamie needs him to ease him through this. That is Tyler’s whole thing. The easer. The smoother. The lubricator.

That makes him giggle while he fires up his car and steers out of the lot. The lubricator. Awesome. He should get that on a t-shirt or something.

He gets to Jamie’s house with dinner—chicken sandwiches, fries, milkshakes, he is a great teammate who understands the needs of a carrier looking for a little help—and lets himself inside, stopping in surprise in the entryway. Jamie must have four or five humidifiers going. The air downstairs is actually _swampy_.

“Gross,” he says sternly when he finds Jamie in the kitchen. “This is gross. Why do you have it so humid in here?”

Jamie gives him a sulky look and takes his milkshake. “It feels better like this when I’m… like this.”

“So take baths! Use lotion! Don’t turn your house into a mildew pit.” Tyler takes a slurp of his own milkshake. “Dummy.”

“Ugh.” Jamie sighs and shuffles out of the kitchen toward the couch. “Never mind, go away.”

“You need assistance. I’m here to assist. And to eat.” He follows with the bag of food. “Why didn’t you just squeeze ‘em out when they started swelling, anyway?”

Jamie winces and blushes, twisting on the couch so he isn’t looking at Tyler. “God, don’t say it like that! I hate it when people talk about it like it’s a zit or something. It’s not!”

“I mean…” Tyler thinks about it for a minute. “It kind of is, though.”

“It isn’t! They’re _eggs_ , they would be you know, _babies_ , if I could mate for real.”

It’s Tyler’s turn to wince; that’s a sensitive topic for carriers, he should know better than to stumble over it like an idiot. Finding a xeno-compatible partner and being able to take the time to brood and raise a clutch is a big deal. It makes sense that it’s hard to live in a world surrounded by people who can just bang and incubate internally. 

“Sorry, dude,” Tyler says. “I’ll do better.”

“Whatever.” Jamie sighs again and digs into his fries, eating them a morose handful at a time. He’s wearing a t-shirt so overwashed and thin that Tyler can see the outlines of his egg sacs through it. It might be his imagination, but he thinks they’re maybe even bigger than an hour ago in the locker room. “You’re right, anyway, I’ll take a hot bath later and just… take care of it.”

“No, hey. Dude.” Tyler _tries_ to be sensitive this time, tries to think of a polite way to say it, but… fuck it. “You know it’s too late for that.”

Jamie glares at him and eats another handful of fries.

“You know I’m right.”

“Ugh.” Jamie throws the empty container down on the table. “Let me eat my dinner and then I’ll think about it.”

Tyler nods and settles back with his own food. He already knows he’s won, he can be magnanimous. When a carrier’s egg sacs get this far along, everything’s set enough that the only way to get it out from under Jamie’s skin is to inseminate it. Tyler might not be xeno-compatible, but he’s got semen, and that’s close enough for the enzymes to get in there and get Jamie’s eggs to slide out.

It’s _so gross_. But also really hot. And awesome. And it makes Jamie feel better. The whole backed-up egg sacs thing is like blue balls, if Tyler understands it right. Or girls having their period, maybe. They feel _way_ better when it’s over and all the stuff is out of them. That’s just science.

Jamie finishes eating and leans forward, clasping his hands together between his knees and then resting his forehead on his hands. Tyler winces sympathetically; that’s a position of discomfort if he’s ever seen one. 

“Hey, dude,” he says, crumpling up his sandwich wrapper. “It’s okay. C’mon. I can help you out, you’ll feel better.”

Jamie lifts his head enough to glare at him. “You won’t make it weird?”

“Of course not. I never make it weird.”

Jamie rolls his eyes but sits up straight, rolling his shoulders slowly. From the way his face twists up, Tyler guesses he’s trying to stretch out his back. The egg sacs must be doing a number on his ligaments. Gross.

“Okay,” Jamie says finally. “Yeah, you can help me out. I’m gonna go take a shower, to get stuff… loosened up, or whatever. You can wait in the bedroom. Don’t go through my stuff.”

“I never go through your stuff!” Jamie’s stuff is boring. Tyler checked it all out when they first got to know each other and has never felt the need to look again.

Jamie rolls his eyes and heads up the stairs, and a few minutes later Tyler hears the water start up in the bathroom. He makes his own way to the master bedroom, stripping by the door and leaving his clothes in a puddle on the floor before launching himself onto the bed and letting his body bounce a few times on the fancy mattress. This kind of thing was the only place Jamie bothered to have any swag.

Jamie has the water cranked up so hot that steam is pouring from the bathroom into the bedroom. Tyler watches it thin and dissipate in the air-conditioned air and palms his dick a little, wondering if he should join Jamie in the shower and just do it up against the wall. The angle would be a little funny, but shower sex was always great, and Jamie could stay in the steamy air for as long as he wanted instead of getting cold.

Before he can make up his mind, though, the water turns off and Jamie shuffles into the room, naked and dripping, without even a towel around his hips. He’s breathing kind of hard and he’s looking at Tyler with real yearning, like now that he’s decided to stop fighting what he needs, he wants it _now_. Tyler isn’t going to play with him about it. He’s always down to bang.

“Come here,” he says, holding his arms out, and Jamie comes over to the bed, climbing onto the mattress and bracing himself over Tyler on all fours. Tyler runs his hands down Jamie’s back, then up his sides, pausing at the lower edge of the sacs, where the steam has unsealed the heavy jelly that holds the opening in the skin together. Now the jelly is oozing out of the ends of the downward-facing pouches, heavy and sticky on the skin of Jamie’s abdomen. Tyler runs his thumbs across the sac openings and gets them coated in jelly, keeping his shoulders tight so he won’t shiver at the texture. Jamie’s easily embarrassed about stuff related to his biology. Tyler doesn’t want to be a dick about it and make him feel bad.

He’s licked at the jelly before, and knows it just tastes vaguely salty, like everything else that comes out of a body. Not gross but not tasty, either. He keeps touching, running his hands over Jamie’s torso in soothing circles, then fitting each palm to an egg sac and gently pressing downward, toward Jamie’s hips, forcing more jelly out.

Jamie squirms over him. “Fuck, I hate that.”

“Sorry.” Tyler eases up the pressure and pats them instead, then moves his hands to Jamie’s waist. “Kiss? Or do you just want to get down to it?”

Jamie rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss him. “Don’t be an idiot,” he mumbles against Tyler’s mouth. “We can always kiss.”

That’s pretty great. Tyler closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the kissing for a little bit, the taste of Jamie’s mouth, the little wet noise he makes when he takes a breath. Tyler’s so into him. It’s dumb and embarrassing.

Jamie pulls back after a few moments, making a low, frustrated noise and putting his hands over the sacs. He presses on them a little, then rubs, and Tyler winces in sympathy. “Doing okay?”

“They swell more when I get all… turned on, or whatever. They’re ready.” Jamie sighs and twists around to lay on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “You better go ahead and do it.”

“Don’t make it sound like I’m torturing you. That’s not cool.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“You made it sound like dental work or something! This is sex!”

“It’s not _sex_ sex.” Jamie’s jaw sets stubbornly. “It’s not! Sex sex is when you stick it in me down _there_ , not… not those.”

“It’s definitely still sex. Don’t be dumb.” Tyler moves to straddle Jamie’s hips, glaring down at him. “Now tell me I’m hot, and stuff, and _not_ a dentist.”

“Obviously you’re not a dentist.”

“And I’m sexy.”

“You’re very sexy.” Jamie slides his hand up Tyler’s thigh. “And I appreciate you doing this for me.”

“I’ll have any kind of sex with you, any time.” Tyler closes his eyes as Jamie wraps his hand around his dick, stroking slow and tight. “Fuck, that’s good… okay, I’m ready. You ready?”

“Yeah.” Jamie takes a shaky breath and pulls his hand away, leaving Tyler’s dick bobbing hard and wet at the tip. Tyler wraps his own hand around the base to steady it as he leans down over Jamie’s torso, bracing himself on his free hand. 

He guides his cock to the entrance of the left sac, running the head through the jelly before he nudges the skin open and slowly pushes inside. The jelly is body-heat-warm, and the eggs are soft, slippery solid, rubbing against his dick like some kind of massage beads. It’s _amazing_ , and so fucking gross, and he loves it. This is basically the most intimate thing he could possibly do with Jamie, get right up inside his weird inhuman biology, his ‘phib-ness. This is the only part of carriers that doesn’t mimic regular humans, the only part that lets the secret slip, and Jamie’s letting him _in it_.

Tyler is so fucking special. He must be.

Jamie’s special too, obviously. Jamie’s _really_ special. Right now he’s lying back on the pillows, watching Tyler with half-closed eyes while Tyler steadies himself over his body and fucks into the extra pouch under his ribs. 

Jamie grunts and tips his head back a little. “Fuck. Don’t stop, but can you… deeper?”

“Sure.” Tyler shifts his weight and thrusts farther in, biting back a shudder at the feeling of the jelly and eggs gliding over sensitive skin. “Feeling okay?”

“Feels good, really good. It’s so close to… you know…” Jamie’s face twists a little. “Ugh.”

“Hey, no, it’s good, don’t feel weird about it.” Tyler thrusts a little harder, then rolls his hips. Gotta get the precome in good and deep, help things let go. “I love doing this for you.”

Jamie’s eyes fly open at that, and Tyler feels like a jackass. He knows better than to use the l-word when he’s balls-deep, even in a case like this. 

“It’s hot,” he says quickly, tossing his head to get the sneaky damp curls out of his eyes. “I’m always down to get my dick wet, you know that, man.”

“Right.” Jamie gasps a little, grabbing for Tyler’s shoulders. “Okay, yeah, that’s good. Just a little deeper and then… if you can, just…”

“Got it.” Tyler closes his eyes and shoves in as deep as he can, finding the spot that makes Jamie groan and just going for it, pounding until he gets swept up and away and comes inside Jamie, flooding the sac with the jizz-enzymes that can trick Jamie’s body into thinking it’s been impregnated and letting all the eggs go.

Jamie’s breathing hard under him, his hands still cupped around Tyler’s shoulders and holding him close. Tyler settles in comfortably, covering Jamie like a blanket. He’ll enjoy the contact for as long as it takes for him to get it up again and do Jamie’s other sac. Taking care of Jamie when he needs it is a nice, long fuck with a cuddle in the middle; it’s embarrassing how much Tyler likes it, and he would never _admit_ it, but it’s a nice way to spend the afternoon.

Jamie makes a low, choked noise, and Tyler slips his hand between their bodies to poke at the sac. Sure enough, it’s no longer hard and hot, but rapidly softening as the eggs and jelly ooze out and drip down Jamie’s side to the sheets.

“So gross,” Jamie mumbles. “It’s a mess.”

“It’s fine, dude. It’s what your body needs to do. Relax and go with it.”

“It sucks.” Jamie sighs, one of his hands easing its grip and starting to rub heavily up and down Tyler’s back. “Thanks for not being grossed out.”

“Whatever.” Tyler tilts his head awkwardly and kisses the underside of Jamie’s chin. That’s probably weird, but… whatever. They’re having a moment. Jamie won’t talk about it later, he’s too embarrassed about his sacs. Tyler isn’t above using that to get away with being, like. Tender. 

Jamie leaks and they cuddle for a while, until Tyler tries an experimental grind and his dick twitches obligingly. “Okay, I think if you help me out a little I’ll be ready to go pretty quick.”

Jamie nods and reaches down between them. “Hand or mouth?”

Tyler closes his eyes and concentrates on the slide of Jamie’s big rough hand against the half-dried, tacky jelly on his dick. “This is good. Do that.”

Jamie plays with him for a while, teasing his foreskin and fondling his balls, never falling into a rhythm that Tyler can anticipate. He knows that Jamie knows him, that doing it this way will get Tyler harder and let him last longer than going full speed ahead, but _god_ , it makes him feel like he’s on fire under his skin. He’s good at being a tease, not being the one on the receiving end. It makes him want to be really whiny.

He holds back as much as he can, burying his face against Jamie’s shoulder to keep the words in, but finally he can’t take it anymore. “Jamie, c’mon. C’mon! This isn’t… fucking… you’re killing me here.”

Jamie presses a kiss into his hair, just over his ear. “You’re fine. It’s good for you.”

“Don’t you want me to take care of you already? Get the other side cleaned out?”

“Don’t be gross.” Jamie catches the upper curve of Tyler’s ear between his teeth and nibbles at it, then squeezes his cock more firmly. “You’re almost ready.”

“I _am_ ready.”

“Okay, okay.” Jamie gives another tug and then lets go, lying back against the pillows as Tyler sits up and shifts around, his torso streaked with sweat and jelly. “Do it.”

Getting the second sac opened up and worked out is a repeat of the whole process, but Tyler’s dick is extra-sensitive now, and everything feels a little bit too much, too raw. He’s not going to complain, though; it’s still sex, and still sex with Jamie, and still sex that is helping Jamie out with his personal stuff, and it’s pretty awesome that he trusts Tyler with that. He’s gotta do a good job and prove that he deserves it, so it doesn’t get taken away.

Besides, once the other sac is drained and rest of the achy uncomfortable pressure is gone, Jamie will be able to relax and get all horned up, and then maybe Tyler will get to take some cock himself. Something to look forward to.

Jamie’s dick is flopping around against Tyler’s leg right now, actually, and that’s kind of distracting now that he’s noticed it. He can’t let it break his rhythm, but he can kinda use it for inspiration—thinking about how once he’s done with this, once he comes again, he can slide down and take that nice thick hot flesh in his mouth, feel it swell and get thicker and stretch his lips wide. 

The thought makes his stomach tighten and his hips move faster, grinding deep into the sac, getting all the way to the very deepest eggs and jelly. God bless Jamie’s weird biology and how Tyler rolled with it from the first, which meant Jamie trusted him, which meant he gets to be here, now, having all these awesome things.

Jamie wails when Tyler comes the second time, not a yell but a low, helpless noise. Tyler lets himself relax against Jamie’s body slowly, not just throwing his body down on him but settling in like a warm blanket. “Okay?”

Jamie nods, eyes closed tight, mouth twisted up a little. “Yeah. Just give me a couple minutes?”

“No problem. Take your time.” Tyler likes this part, honestly. He can rest against Jamie, tuck his nose into the curve of Jamie’s throat and just smell him and _be_ here with him. It’s kind of stupid, and it never lasts very long, but he likes it.

Sure enough, after a few minutes Jamie runs his big hands down Tyler’s back, from shoulders to ass and back up. “Okay. I’m good now.”

Tyler pulls back slowly, putting on a good sexy smile to hide his disappointment. “Do I get to blow you now?”

“Segs!” Jamie laughs and cups the back of Tyler’s head. “You’re, like, insatiable.”

“It’s not my fault you have a great dick, okay?” Tyler _is_ kinda insatiable, and he knows it, but he also knows that it’s worse with Jamie than with anybody else. He just loves being in bed with Jamie. Doing sex stuff with Jamie. He would stay here all the time if he could.

“Definitely not your fault. I don’t think you had anything to do with it.” Jamie has his teasing-serious face on, where his eyes get all bright and he’s trying to look cool but he keeps breaking into a goofy, happy grin. 

“Do you want me to blow you or not, dude?” He tickles Jamie’s side and Jamie wiggles against the sheets, wet and sticky and gross and beautiful.

“Yes, yes, okay! Do it, please.” He pulls Tyler down for a rough kiss, both of his hands cupping the back of Tyler’s head now, then guides him down to his dick. Tyler gets jelly and jizz on his chin and in his beard, but he doesn’t mind. He’ll clean up later.

Jamie keeps his hands on Tyler’s head while Tyler sucks him off, gentle and steadying. He always does that, and gives clumsy, affectionate pets after he comes. Tyler revels in that, burying his face in the stretch of skin where Jamie’s thigh meets his groin. It’s sweaty and smelly and populated with a scattering of rough little hairs and it’s just—he loves it there. It’s like the most intimate part of Jamie’s body, maybe, even more so than his actual dick and balls. They’re out there, visible in the team shower and everything. This is tucked away and secret.

Jamie tugs at his hair a little. “What are you looking for down there, Seggy? Lose something?”

“Fuck off,” Tyler mumbles, regretfully dragging his chin up to rest on Jamie’s thigh. “I’m just resting. I worked hard.”

“That’s true. You did all the work.” Jamie keeps petting him, stroking his hair slowly. “I really, like—I know I’ve told you before, but I don’t tell you _enough_ , how much I appreciate it.”

“You tell me plenty, dude.”

“It’s so _weird_ , and you don’t act like it’s weird, you act like it’s okay, and that’s… that’s really special.”

Tyler doesn’t know what to say to that. Jamie opening up and getting feelings all over him, that’s not something they do. He should probably give some feelings back? That seems right. “It’s no big deal. I mean. It means a lot that you let me help you with it. That you trust me.”

“I totally trust you.” Jamie’s looking at him with big, serious eyes. “I mean. If you had the right DNA? If you were ‘phib? I would totally still do this with you. Like, fertilizing the eggs for real. Raising a clutch with me.”

Tyler chokes, and Jamie pounds him on the back, and there’s a long, confused break before they’re both able to speak again. 

“You _would_?” Tyler wheezes. “You would have hatchlings with me?”

“Yeah! And raise the ones who made it to adulthood.”

“You’re serious?”

Jamie nods, staring at him all earnest and cute. He’s blushing bright red and Tyler wants to pet his face, like a total idiot.

“That’s the nicest thing anybody’s ever said to me,” Tyler says finally. “Wow. Um. I would totally raise freak babies with you, too.”

Jamie groans and swats at him, but he’s laughing, too. “I’m not a freak, Tyler!”

“I know! I know! Joke! I would have any kind of baby with you.”

“Thanks.” Jamie head-butts his shoulder and then sighs. “We should clean up. I’m disgusting. I should just burn these sheets.”

“I’ll take them out to the trash while you shower. Then we’ll switch and you can order dinner.”

“That’s a good plan.” Jamie sighs and wiggles free of the sheets, making a face as the jelly and eggs slide over his skin. “I hate this part. There are big plastic bags in the closet, you gotta put the sheets in those so they’re not a biohazard. Oh, gross. Okay. I’ll be right back.”

Tyler strips the bed quickly and throws everything in a biohazard bag, sealing it up with the appropriate orange label before he hauls it down to the trash bins in Jamie’s garage. He stands there for a few minutes in the hot, stale air, outside of the house A/C, naked and kind of confused.

“What just happened?” he asks the trash bins. “What is my life?”

The trash bins don’t have any answers. Tyler shakes his head.

“I’m not gonna overthink it,” he says, addressing Jamie’s truck this time. “I’m not gonna make it weird. Shower, dinner, cuddling on the couch. That’s it.”

Not getting ahead of himself was a good idea in theory. But as soon as he was back inside, he got his phone and started Googling for hatchling tanks. Maybe he couldn’t father Jamie’s babies, but he could be an _awesome_ stepdad. They could buy some ‘phib jizz with the right DNA online.


End file.
